leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gnar/Trivia
General * Gnar's concept is built on monstrous transformations in fiction coupled with the Fish Out of Water trope. ** Inspirations include by , , and by . ** Paleontologically speaking, Gnar is not a missing link, i.e. , but he belongs to the Yordle population ancestral to modern ones; colloquially-speaking, he is the great-great-...-granduncle of all living Yordles. * In Brazilian localization Gnar's title was changed to O Yordle Pré-histórico ('the Prehistoric Yordle') in order to avoid matchmaking-rating-associated jokes/bullying derived from O Elo Perdido ('the Missing Link') * Gnar is the second champion to have two champion portraits ( and ) the first being and . ** He is also the third to have more than one chat name, the first being and and the second being anyone polymorphed by ( ) *** As well as the seventh champion to have more than four abilities, the others being , , , , , , and . * Mini Gnar has the fewest active abilities of any ranged champion ( and are fully passive effects) and the lowest health at Level 18 (1645) * Mega Gnar has his own separate emotes from Mini Gnar's. ** His dance references . *** ' projectile is shaped like the Riot Games Inc. logo. Development * Gnar was leaked by Redditor 'WhyRenektonWhy' (who also leaked Ultra Rapid Fire, , and , and whose account has since been terminated) ** Gnar may have more than one source: *** Proto-Germanic onomatopoeic verb *gnarrojanan "to snarl, growl"Orel, V. A Handbook of Germanic Etymology, p. 138; *** The last four letters, spelt backwards, of , from an extinct dialect of the . ** Mega Gnar might be referencing the from . * Gnar's skull headdress might be referencing the Voodoo Shaman, a canceled champion whose staff was crowned by the same skull. Lore * Gnar is about four human years old. * He is unaware that he transforms but that may change when he grows older. ** He retains his personality as Mega Gnar. * The tribal paintings in 'Discovering the Link' depict Gnar and his family living in peace until a one-eyed entity with two horns/tentacles (speculated to be a Frozen Watcher or one of 's Voidborn species) attacked them. It knocks Gnar's family away, triggering his therefore turning Mega, and promptly fighting the entity to unknown success. ** Apparently defeated encases Gnar for centuries in True Ice to preserve him and ultimately awakens him again to fight the Frozen Watchers on the brink of their return.Reddit *** Immediately after his escape he's rampaging through the woods as Mega Gnar, with hunting him down to take him as a prize. * Gnar learned to use a boomerang from and fashioned his after his father's. ** The boomerang is hidden in Mega Gnar's fur when he transforms.Gnar Q&A - Creative * Gnar is the only Yordle in modern times to have a tail due to his antiquity. Quotes * What appears to be childish babbling is actually Gnar's own native language. ** When he taunts certain champions he tries to repeat what they say but with some difficulty ( , , , , ) *** One of his taunts references a Riot Games Inc. Sound Designer called Jay Watford. Skins ; * He references from down to the way he taunts people. * He resembles Cubone and Marowak from whom also have a boomerang attack. * Helmet Bro's helmet can be seen to the left. * He has a bloodstain on his left cheek likely from fighting as Mega Gnar. ; * He is living his fantasy of being a dinosaur. * His Rose Quartz chroma may have been inspired by the . * When he reaches over 50 rage he moves on all fours and he costume gradually turns red while the hood of it covers his face * He might have been inspired by from and from . * He resembles from down to the use of a boomerang. ** Mega Gnar resembles and references from by throwing parts of a building with . * His artwork might be referencing a scene from . ** Figurines of and can be seen in the foreground. * When he will play with toy blocks spelling 'LOL' (League of Legends) ** Mega Gnar will instead smash down a helicopter and eat it referencing . ; * He references by . * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates Snowdown Showdown 2015. * He was inspired by the dog breed. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * He references . * He shares this theme with , , and . ** can also be seen in the background. ; * He shares this theme with , , , , , , and . Relations * Gnar will befriend nearly everyone that is kind and will play with him. ** Potential candidates include , , , , and the s. * Gnar has a strained relationship with for hunting him down while unaware of the true identity of the creature he wanted as a prize. ** The Missing Link does not dislike the Pridestalker and seemingly forgave him since their encounter. * is very interested in Gnar for the evolutionary insights he might provide regarding Yordlekind. Category:Champion trivia Category:2015 Snowdown Showdown